


Kalte Pizza und heiße Dates

by Charena



Series: Quarterback-Series [2]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Nach einer erfolgreich verlaufenen Mission steht ein wenig Erholung für das A-Team auf dem Plan. Face versucht das angespannte Verhältnis zu Murdock zu ergründen. (Fortsetzung zu: „Everybody loves the Quarterback“)





	Kalte Pizza und heiße Dates

Titel: Kalte Pizza und heiße Dates  
Autor: Lady Charena (Juli/August 2014)  
Fandom: The A-Team  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 5622  
Charaktere: John Hannibal Smith, HM Murdock, Templeton Peck, BA Baracus, OC  
Pairing: Face/Murdock einseitig  
Rating: AU, slash, pg  
Beta: T’Len

Summe: Nach einer erfolgreich verlaufenen Mission steht ein wenig Erholung für das A-Team auf dem Plan. Face versucht das angespannte Verhältnis zu Murdock zu ergründen. (Fortsetzung zu: „Everybody loves the Quarterback“)

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

„Pizza? Zum Frühstück?“ Face rümpfte die Nase, als er in die lichtdurchflutete Küche seines neuen Strandhauses – pardon, seines neuen geborgten Strandhauses – trat. 

Die aufgehende Sonne, reflektiert vom Wasser, bohrte winzige Pfeile in seine Schläfen. Der Ausblick war großartig und machte das Grundstück wertvoll, aber wer wollte schon jeden Morgen aufstehen und noch vor dem ersten Schluck Kaffee nach der Sonnenbrille greifen müssen? Was sprach gegen ein paar nette Jalousien… Ein Wunder, dass BA noch keine montiert hatte. Mit Schießscharten…

„Kalte Pizza“, kam es durch einen Mund voll der selbigen von Murdock, der mit untergeschlagenen Beinen auf der Frühstücksbar saß und versuchte, gleichzeitig seine Pizza und einen Teil der Morgenzeitung auf den Oberschenkeln zu balancieren. Er grinste als er Face’ ansah, leckte Tomatensoße aus dem Mundwinkel und hielt das angebissene Pizzastück in Richtung seines Freundes. „Mal beißen? Peperoni und Pilze.“

Face schnitt eine Grimasse als hätte man ihm stattdessen die letzte Zigarette vor seiner Exekution angeboten – wieder einmal - wurde trotz seiner sorgfältig gepflegten Sonnenbräune ein wenig grünlich um die Nase und hielt abwehrend eine Hand hoch. 

„Woher hast du die bloß?“, fragte er, Türen öffnend und schließend, stirnrunzelnd die Vorräte in den Regalen und Hängeschränken betrachtend. Wo zum Geier war noch mal der Kaffee? Er hätte es wirklich nicht dem Piloten überlassen sollen, gestern die Einkäufe zu verstauen. Murdocks System war… eben ein Murdocksches System und daher für Nicht-Eingeweihte schwierig zu durchschauen.

 

Nachdem Hannibal das Haus gesehen hatte – und es wie schon so oft zuvor einfach zum Team-Hauptquartier erklärte – natürlich ohne ihn zu fragen! – schickte er sie Proviant für eine Woche einkaufen. Das hieß, ihn und Murdock. 

Der Colonel verzog sich währenddessen mit seinen Zigarren und einem Stapel alter Zeitungen, die sich auf der Veranda angesammelt hatten so lange der Besitzer des Hauses im Urlaub war, in einen Liegestuhl an strategischer Stelle, sowohl mit Blick auf die Straße als auch zum Strand. 

BA war knurrend in den Schatten (wo der Autolack nicht in der Sonne ausbleichen konnte) auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Hauses verschwunden. Mit dem Werkzeugkasten zur Hand hätschelte er dort den Van, der unter eine Plane steckte um ihn auch vor der salzhaltigen Luft zu schützen, wie ein krankes Baby. Die paar Kratzer waren kein Weltuntergang. Und er hatte höchstens ein oder zwei Einschusslöcher in den hinteren Türen davongetragen. Wenn sie an seiner Corvette gewesen wären, dann wäre das etwas anderes. Die Corvette war ein elegantes Kunstwerk. Der Van war im Vergleich dazu wie ein Brauereipferd neben einem arabischen Vollblut. Ein Arbeitstier eben, das schon ein paar Schrammen wegstecken konnte. Um seiner Zahnkronen willen behielt Face diese Meinung natürlich für sich.

\---

Sie hatten die Mission ohne Verluste hinter sich gebracht, einen Erpresser aus dem Verkehr gezogen, einen dankbaren – und zahlungsfähigen – Klienten im Kreise seiner ebenso dankbaren Familie (Dreiundzwanzigjährige Zwillinge mit einer Kette an gewonnen Schönheitswettbewerben und den dazu gehörigen Krönchen! Und der Colonel beorderte ihn aus dem Restaurant bevor sie den Aperitif für ihr Dinner zu Dritt gewählt hatten!) zurückgelassen, nur um dann in eine Routine-Straßenkontrolle der Highwaypatrol zu geraten. Einer der Polizisten erkannte BA von dem Fahndungsplakat und löste Alarm aus. BA hatte Vollgas gegeben, ein paar hölzerne Straßensperren durchbrochen und als sich die Streifenwagen der Highwaypatrol an ihre Verfolgung machten, waren sie bereits in einer Staubwolke in Richtung Los Angeles verschwunden.

Anstatt für ein paar Stunden Schlaf in irgendeinem Motel anzuhalten, waren sie die ganze Nacht über durchgefahren, denn es stand zu erwarten, dass die Highwaypatrol den Zwischenfall an die Militärpolizei und Decker weiter meldete und zur Abwechslung bestand Hannibal mal nicht darauf, an Ort und Stelle zu bleiben, nur um Decker ins Gesicht lachen zu können, wenn der wieder zu spät ankam. 

Murdocks Geplapper über das Buch, das er schrieb oder zu schreiben plante – mit dem Titel „Die Abenteuer von Penny und Sky King“ – bildete ein angenehmes Hintergrundrauschen zu seinen Träumereien über Nadine und Lorraine, den beiden Schönheitsköniginnen, mit denen er fast ein Date gehabt hätte… 

Zumindest bis BA, bei dem ein klein wenig die Nerven blank lagen (das war immer so nach Verfolgungsjagden mit Beschädigungen des Vans) ankündigte, den Piloten aufs Dach zu binden, wenn er nicht sofort die Klappe halte. 

Er verabschiedete sich von Nadine und Lorraine und wandte sich Murdock zu, um ihn auf ein unverfänglicheres Thema zu bringen. Vielleicht konnte er nach Billy fragen, aber BA war auch auf unsichtbare Hunde nicht gut zu sprechen… 

Face vergaß jedoch Billy völlig, als er den Sitz in Richtung des anderen Mannes drehte und den miserablen Ausdruck in Murdocks Gesicht sah, seine braunen Augen leer, weit weg und riesig mit irgendeinem namenlosen, erinnerten Horror. 

„Murdock?“ Der Pilot schien ihn nicht zu hören, zumindest reagierte er nicht auf seine Stimme. Face stand auf und legte vorsichtig die Hand auf Murdocks Schulter, schüttelte ihn leicht. „Hey, Murdock? Alles in Ordnung? Komm schon, BA hat das nicht ernst gemeint“, sagte er, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass Murdocks Schockstarre nichts mit BAs Drohungen, ihn bei voller Fahrt an die frische Luft zu befördern, zu tun hatte. 

Wenn er nur wüsste, an was Murdock dachte… aber „Penny und Sky King“ sagten ihm nichts, selbst wenn sie nicht nur der Fantasie des Piloten entsprangen… Moment. Amy. Er hatte sie davon sprechen hören, aufgeregt, übersprudelnd, weil es sich um ihren ersten Fallschirmsprung gehandelt hatte. Amy in… Borneo. Face verzog das Gesicht. Na großartig. Das gehörte nun wirklich auch nicht gerade zu seinen liebsten Erinnerungen. Und wären Murdock und Amy damals nicht im richtigen Moment aufgetaucht, säße er jetzt mit ziemlicher Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht hier, um sich Gedanken darüber zu machen. Jetzt wusste er es wieder. Penny und Sky King, so hatte Murdock sich und Amy im Flugzeug genannt. Aber das war ewig her, warum kam er gerade jetzt darauf?

Ein Zittern lief durch den Körper des Piloten, dann setzte sich Murdock abrupt aufrecht hin und schnappte nach Luft, als würde er nach langer Zeit unter Wasser wieder auftauchen. Face drückte seine Schulter. Die braunen Augen füllten sich mit Leben und als Murdock den Kopf drehte und die Wange gegen seinen Handrücken presste, war er zurück im Hier und Jetzt. Nun, so weit wie Murdock das eben je war. 

„Hey, Kumpel, wir haben uns einen Moment lang Sorgen gemacht.“ Face spürte den Blick des Colonels im Rücken. 

Ohne sich umzudrehen, wusste er dass Hannibal sie beobachtete, eine kalte Zigarre zwischen den Zähnen, die Augen ruhig, wachsam und ohne jeden Hinweis darauf, was hinter seiner Stirn vorging. Er war sich ständig bewusst, dass Hannibal ihn unter Beobachtung hatte – und war überzeugt, dass der Wille des älteren Mannes manchmal das einzige schien, dass ihn am Leben hielt – aber in den letzten Tagen, seit sie diesen Job angenommen hatten, mehr als sonst. Und es war ihm auch nicht entgangen, dass Hannibal ein gleich wachsames Auge auf Murdock hielt. Aber er mischte sich nicht ein, überließ es ihm, selbst heraus zu finden, was in dem Piloten vorging. 

„Sie haben dich fast erschossen“, sagte Murdock leise, vollkommen tonlos und immer noch mit diesen weiten, dunklen Augen. In der gedämpften Innenbeleuchtung sah es so aus als hätte er keine Pupillen, als wären seine Augen große, schwarze Murmeln. Dann blinzelte Murdock ein paar Mal und der Eindruck verschwand.

„Aber nur fast“, erwiderte Face mit einer Leichtherzigkeit, die er nicht empfand. „Du und Amy, ihr seid genau im richtigen Moment aufgetaucht.“ Er lächelte. „Sollten wir jemals wieder in so eine Situation kommen, bestehe ich darauf, dass du den Plan machst, und nicht Hannibal, okay?“

„Ich dachte, meine Pläne sind verrückt“, murmelte der Pilot. Er schien zu bemerken, dass er Face’ Hand zwischen seiner Schulter und seiner Wange einquetschte und hob den Kopf, lehnte sich gegen die Nackenstütze zurück. 

„Manchmal sind Hannibals verrückter.“ Face ließ seine Hand, wo sie war. Vielleicht um zu verhindern, dass Murdock wieder weg glitt. Möglicherweise um sicher zu sein, dass er es nicht selbst tat. Nicht seine erste Beinahe-Hinrichtung, aber er hoffte sehr, dass es die letzte gewesen war.

Vom Vordersitz kam ein amüsiertes Schnauben – nicht, dass Hannibal nicht der Erste war, der ihm da zustimmte…

Dann wechselte er das Thema. „Habe ich euch schon erzählt, was neulich passiert ist, als ich in diesem todschicken Restaurant war, um…“

Wenig später nahm BA eine Ausfahrt und steuerte eine Tankstelle an. Er stieg aus und tätschelte den Van wie beruhigend, während er den Tank füllte. 

Hannibal wechselte einen Blick mit ihm und Face zog Murdock hinter sich her, um für alle Kaffee – beziehungsweise Milch für BA – zu holen. Der Pilot lieferte einen Kaffeebecher beim Colonel ab, stellte den Milchkarton für BA auf dem Fahrersitz ab und verschwand hinter dem Van, um BA zu nerven, der grimmig die Einschusslöcher betrachtete. 

Als Face die Rechnung bezahlt hatte, balancierte er zwei weitere Kaffeebecher auf einem Pappkarton mit Donuts zum Wagen und stellte alles auf dem leeren Sitz neben seinem ab, um eine kleine Flasche mit Pipette aus einer der Ausrüstungsboxen zu holen. Vorsichtig ließ er zwei Tropfen einer klaren Flüssigkeit in einen der beiden Kaffeebecher fallen und verstaute das Fläschchen wieder. 

BA scheuchte den Piloten wie einen ungezogenen Welpen vor sich her und Murdock hechtete durch die offene Türe des Vans als wäre ihm ein Rudel hungriger Wölfe auf den Fersen. Er stieß Face an, was dazu führte, dass er sich fast den heißen Kaffee übers Hemd schüttete und kauerte sich hinter den Sitz.

„BA hat versucht meine Nase zum Stopfen eines der Löcher in der hinteren Tür zu verwenden“, flüsterte er atemlos. „Hilf mir, Facey.“

„Wieso versuchst du nicht wieder, dich unsichtbar zu machen?“, schlug Face vor und reichte ihm den Becher mit dem mit einer geringen Dosis von BAs Gute-Nacht-Tropfen versetzten Kaffee. 

„Das klappt nicht mit all diesen negativen Schwingungen, die der Große verbreitet.“ Murdock nippte an seinem Becher und verzog das Gesicht. „Kein Zucker.“

„Hier.“ Face fischte ein paar Zuckertütchen aus der Tasche und reichte sie weiter. „Das solltest du dir wirklich abgewöhnen“, meinte er, kopfschüttelnd zusehend wie der Pilot gleich vier Zuckerportionen in seinen Becher rieseln ließ. „Das ist schlecht für die Zähne.“

Murdock riss die Augen auf. „Oh, aber ich lieeeeeebe Besuche von der Zahnfee…“, sagte er und biss in einen Donut, Puderzucker auf sein Kinn und sein T-Shirt streuend. 

Zehn Minuten und drei Donuts später waren sie wieder in der anbrechenden Dunkelheit auf der Straße, ein paar Scheinwerfer unter vielen und Murdock begann trotz Koffein und Zucker zu gähnen. Kurz darauf schlief er, seine abgenutzten Schuhe gegen die Brust gepresst als wären es zwei Kuscheltiere. Face holte eine Decke, legte sie über den Piloten und machte eine gedankliche Notiz, ihm ein neues Paar Chucks zu kaufen und ins Krankenhaus zu schicken. Murdock trug die Dinger Tag und Nacht, bis sie im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes auseinander fielen. 

Er lehnte sich in seinen eigenen Sitz zurück und schloss die Augen. Es konnte nie schaden, ein bisschen Schlaf zu bekommen, bevor Hannibal wieder der Jazz heimsuchte…

Als er das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, standen sie vor seinem gegenwärtigen Domizil, BA grummelte über den Müll in seinem Van und der Colonel fragte nach den Schlüsseln.

\---

Mit Murdock einkaufen zu gehen, war wie mit einem Kind einkaufen zu gehen. Er musste darauf achten, dass auch ein paar richtige Lebensmittel im Einkaufswagen landeten, und die Anzahl an Süßigkeiten und Snacks einschränken – obwohl auch BA gerne zu Chips und Schokoriegeln griff, wenn ein spannendes Spiel im Fernsehen lief. Hannibal schien es größtenteils egal zu sein, was er aß. 

Der Pilot flitzte, tief über die Stange gebeugt, sich wie bei einem Roller mit einem Bein abstoßend, den anderen Fuß auf der Karosserie des Einkaufswagens, durch einen langen Gang. Face musste sich mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln von der hübschen Brünetten mit einem grellpinken Top abwenden, die ihm gerade erklärt hatte, wo er die Hotdog Brötchen finden konnte und hinter ihm herlaufen. Aber sein Freund hatte eine Crashlandung in einem Regal voll Konserven gerade noch so abgewendet und studierte jetzt eine Dose mit Hundefutter so angestrengt als denke er darüber nach, sie wirklich zu kaufen. 

„Billy bekommt von Nassfutter Blähungen“, sagte Face, nahm ihm die Dose ab und stellte sie zurück. „Was willst du morgen zum Frühstück? Ich habe da vorne Bagel zum Aufbacken gesehen, das wäre doch mal was anderes als Toast.“

„Lucky Charms. Oder Cap‘n Crunch, wenn sie das haben. Ich brauche einen neuen Dekoder-Ring, ich habe meinen verloren – ich denke, als BA mich in die Mülltonne gesteckt hat.“ Murdock griff nach einer anderen Dose, dieses Mal eine mit einem Cockerspaniel auf dem Etikett, der irgendwie unecht aussah. „Was denkst du, wie das schmeckt?“, fragte er grüblerisch.

„Wenn du auf die Idee kommen solltest, Hundefutter zu probieren, bringe ich dich höchstpersönlich zurück ins Krankenhaus und lasse sie dich in eine Zwangsjacke stecken“, warnte er, seiner Ungeduld für einen Moment freien Lauf lassend. „Meine Vorstellungen von einem Wochenende in diesem Haus schlossen jemanden ein, der in einem Bikini gut aussieht, nicht euch.“ Face fischte die Dose aus seinen Fingern und stellte sie achtlos zurück ins Regal. „Hast du deine Pillen wieder nicht genommen? Ist es das? Bist du deshalb so launisch?“

Einen Moment lang starrte der Pilot auf den Boden, die Lippen fest zusammengepresst, als halte er mit aller Gewalt eine Antwort zurück. „Bagel also“, sagte er dann, mit einem gezwungen klingenden, munteren Tonfall und wechselte plötzlich in einen französischen Akzent. „Lass uns einen Brunch machen. Der Chefkoch empfiehlt zu den Bagels Frischkäse, Lachs und pochierte Eier – serviert mit einem leichten Rosé mit Nuancen von Honigmelone und Freesien. Passt ausgezeichnet zu Cantaloupe als Abschluss.“

Frees-was? Face schnaubte amüsiert. „Also wenn, dann gehört Champagner zum Brunch. Ich finde…“

Eine ältere Frau blieb stehen und musterte Murdock neugierig. „Ich habe Sie schon einmal gesehen“, meinte sie, die beiden unterbrechend. „In einer Kochsendung im Fernsehen, nicht wahr? Geben Sie Tipps in diesem Supermarkt?“

„Qui, Madame!“ Zum Entzücken der Frau beugte sich Murdock zu einem Luftkuss über ihre Hand. „Isch bin…“, säuselte er.

„In Eile“, unterbrach ihn Face. „Wir müssen zur Aufzeichnung ins Studio, Chefkoch“, sagte er zu Murdock. „Und wir haben noch nicht alle Zutaten für das heutige Menü.“

„Oh, Sie kaufen tatsächlich selbst ein?“, staunte die Frau. „Ich dachte dazu haben Sie Assistenten.“

„Ein Maestro verlässt sich nicht auf Helfer.“ Murdock fand offenbar Spaß an der neuen Rolle, anstatt auf den Hinweis in Form von Face‘ Ellbogen in seiner Seite zu reagieren. 

Face fischte den Zettel auf dem er seine Einkaufsliste geschrieben hatte, aus der Tasche, drehte ihn um und kritzelte eine Telefonnummer darauf. Dann hielt er Stift und Zettel Murdock hin und ließ den Chefkoch seinen Rücken als Unterlage für ein Autogramm verwenden. Face überreichte feierlich den Zettel an die Frau. „Bitte sehr. Wenn Sie diese Nummer anrufen, bekommen Sie zwei Freikarten für unsere nächste Sondersendung. Und mit ein bisschen Glück dürfen Sie auf die Bühne und mit unserem Chefkoch hier ein Menü zubereiten.“ Er klopfte Murdock auf die Schulter. „Wir müssen jetzt wirklich los. Guten Tag und vergessen Sie nicht, einzuschalten.“ Er packte ihren Einkaufswagen und schob ihn davon, ohne zu warten, bis Murdock sich von seinem „Fan“ verabschiedet hatte und sich zu ihm gesellte. Und bevor der Frau vielleicht noch einfiel, wo sie den anderen jungen Mann schon einmal gesehen hatte… auf einem Fahndungsfoto im örtlichen Postamt, zum Beispiel. 

 

„Wo hast du die Pizza her?“, wiederholte Face, der auf der Suche nach dem Kaffee inzwischen notgedrungen einen Blick in den Kühlschrank warf. Tatsächlich. Die Dose mit Pulverkaffee stand neben der Milch. Mit einem Seufzen holte Face sie heraus. 

„Kaffeepulver behält seinen Geschmack, wenn man es in den Kühlschrank stellt, das habe ich in einer Zeitschrift gelesen“, bemerkte Murdock, der seiner Suche mit Blicken gefolgt war. „Und ich war in der Stadt. Mit dem Fahrrad aus dem Schuppen.“

Welcher Schuppen? Welches Fahrrad? Zum Haus gehörte kein Schuppen… es befand sich allerdings einer auf dem Nachbargrundstück. Face schlug die Kühlschranktür zu und beschloss nicht darüber nach zu denken. Vielleicht würde es ja niemand vermissen, oder zumindest nicht, bevor sie nicht längst wieder weg waren. „Das sind rund sieben Kilometer hin und wieder zurück. Du bist wegen einer Pizza vierzehn Kilometer gefahren? Im Morgengrauen?“

„Deshalb war sie also kalt, als ich zurückkam.“ Der Pilot zuckte mit den Schultern. „Oder vielleicht ist sie von gestern. Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, sah der Mann, der sie mir verkauft hat, gar nicht glücklich aus. Er meinte, ich hätte ihn geweckt.“ Murdock nahm einen weiteren Bissen und kaute nachdenklich.

Das konnte ihm Face nicht übelnehmen. Wer war schon begeistert, im Morgengrauen wegen einer Pizza aus dem Bett geklingelt zu werden. „Ich weiß das du Mikrowellen nicht magst, und ich bin sicher kein Küchenprofi, aber ich denke da drüben steht ein Backofen“, meinte er, nicht an Sarkasmus sparend. „Wenn du schon Pizza zum Frühstück haben musst, dann iss sie wenigstens warm.“ Face löffelte Kaffeepulver in den Filter und ärgerte sich darüber, dass er sich überhaupt darüber ärgerte. Er war sonst nicht so dünnhäutig und Murdock aß ständig weitaus merkwürdigere Dinge – Farbe, Seife. Einmal hatte er einen Bonsai angeknabbert wie ein mental gestörtes Eichhörnchen. Pizza war dagegen ziemlich normal, aber irgendwie störte ihn das heute. Vielleicht benahm er sich wie ein Morgenmuffel, aber sie befanden sich nicht bei einem Job, sondern wollten sich erholen – also konnte er herum muffeln so viel er wollte. Es musste die angespannte Stimmung im Haus sein, das Herumschleichen auf Zehenspitzen um Murdock.

„Ja, Mami“, kam es patzig von dem Piloten. „Und ich vergesse auch nicht, mir nach dem Essen die Zähne zu putzen, Mami.“

Face wandte sich überrascht nach ihm um, als er den aggressiven Unterton in Murdocks Stimme hörte. „So habe ich das nicht gemeint.“ Er starrte ein Häufchen Kaffeepulver an, das neben der Maschine gelandet war, drückte dann den Filter in den Halter und schaltete die Kaffeemaschine ein. Wasser war schon drin. „Mach was du willst; iss was und wie du willst, meinetwegen im Kopfstand. Es war –nur- ein Vorschlag.“

Murdock hatte den Rest seines Pizzastücks in den Mund gestopft und war jetzt wie ein schlecht erzogenes Kind damit beschäftigt, Käsefäden zwischen seinen Fingern zu ziehen, während er kaute. Einzelne Zeitungsblätter waren von seinem Schoß auf den Boden gesegelt. 

„Was ist dein Problem?“, fragte Face über das Gurgeln und Zischen des brühenden Kaffees hinweg. „Übrigens ist das hier kein Hotel, räum deinen Mist gefälligst weg und schwing deinen Hintern da runter, das ist eine Frühstücksbar, darauf isst man und sitzt nicht.“

Murdock starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, dann leckte er den Käse von den Fingern und wischte sich die Hände an seiner Hose ab. Er trat achtlos auf die Zeitung als er sich von der Theke schwang und fegte Krümel auf den Boden. „Du bist das Problem“, sagte er, wie zur Verdeutlichung einen Finger gegen Pecks Brustbein stechend, bevor er die Küche verließ. 

„Was zum…“ Irritiert sah Face ihm nach. Er machte sich daran, dem Piloten zu folgen, doch Hannibal betrat in diesem Moment die Küche. 

„Ist das frischer Kaffee, den ich rieche?“, fragte der Colonel.

„Läuft gerade durch.“ Face machte sich stirnrunzelnd daran, die Zeitung aufzusammeln. „Was hat Murdock gebissen? Er benimmt sich nicht normal.“

„Sich nicht normal zu benehmen ist Murdocks Lebensphilosophie“, entgegnete Hannibal ruhig und setzte sich an den Esstisch. 

„Ich meine, das er sich nicht wie sonst benimmt. Kein Billy, kein Sprechen mit Socken, keine Akzente, keine schrägen Lieder… Stattdessen sitzt er in der Küche, isst im Morgengrauen kalte Pizza und wenn er spricht, klingt er wie ein schmollender Teenager.“ Er warf die Zeitung auf den Tisch und betrachtete mit Abscheu die Pizzareste, den wie geronnen aussehenden Käse. Ekelhaft.

Der Kaffee war endlich durchgelaufen und Face füllte zwei Becher, stellte einen davor vor Hannibal auf den Tisch. „Kein Kommentar?“, fragte er irritiert. „Nur keine irischen Weisheiten, bitte, nicht auf nüchternen Magen.“

„Lass ihn einfach in Ruhe“, meinte Hannibal ruhig, die Zeitung aufschlagend. „Er geht wieder einmal durch eine Phase. In ein paar Tagen ist er wieder sein hyperaktives Ich und du wirst dir noch wünschen, er wäre wieder ruhiger.“

„Ich habe mich entschuldigt, was will er denn noch von mir, einen Kniefall“, murrte Face, ohne sich der Ironie bewusst zu sein, dass er in diesem Moment selbst sehr wie ein schmollender Teenager klang. 

Hannibal entging es nicht. Er wechselte die Zigarre von einem Mundwinkel in den anderen und ließ einen Rauchfaden zur Decke steigen, bevor er sie aus dem Mund nahm, um den Kaffee zu kosten. „Was mich viel mehr interessiert… Ist noch was von der Pizza da?“, fragte er und grinste, als Face mit einem gequälten Aufstöhnen den Kopf auf die - auf dem Tisch vor sich verschränkten - Arme legte. Er dachte, er hörte Face das Wort „Barbaren“ flüstern und wandte sich lachend dem Sportteil zu.

Und es war erst Sonntagmorgen.

 

###

 

„Hey, das Abendessen ist fertig.“ Face hatte einen Bogen geschlagen und sich Murdock seitlich genähert, damit der ihn kommen sah. Der Pilot wirkte so gedankenverloren, dass er ihn nicht erschrecken wollte. Oder vielleicht genoss er einfach nur das Gefühl der Freiheit hier am Strand, bevor er wieder im Krankenhaus eingesperrt wurde. „Und da wir vergessen haben, Senf zu kaufen, hat Hannibal uns zum Abwasch verdonnert.“

„Uns?“ Murdock stand auf und begann umständlich Sand von seiner Hose zu klopfen. „Du hast die Einkaufsliste weggegeben und du hast dich dann nicht mehr dran erinnert, was wir alles mitbringen sollten.“

„Es war dein Fan, den ich damit losgeworden bin.“ Und auf elegante Weise, wenn er das sagen durfte, ohne sich selbst zu loben. 

„Sie wollte nur nett sein.“ Murdock steckte die Hände in die Taschen seiner Jacke und grub mit der Ferse eine Kuhle in den Sand. „Im Gegensatz zu anderen Leuten“, murmelte er.

„Was ist los mit dir?“, fragte Face frustriert. 

„Du siehst Menschen an und du weißt, was sie denken und was sie wollen und bringst sie dazu, dir zu vertrauen und dir alles zu geben, was du willst. Sieh mich an, und sag mir, was mit mir los ist.“ Der Pilot wandte sich ihm zu.

„Murdock, wenn ich verstehen könnte, wie dein Kopf funktioniert, wäre ich ein Kandidat für einen Nobelpreis. Und du bist mein Freund, niemand den ich… von etwas überzeugen… muss.“ Er legte den Arm um Murdocks Schultern. „Du sagst mir einfach, was los ist und wir bringen das irgendwie in Ordnung. Du und ich, Buddy. Wie immer.“

Der Pilot starrte ihn so unglücklich an, dass er sich unwillkürlich mies vorkam, weil er nicht wusste, wie er ihm helfen sollte. Alles, was er wollte, war seinen verrückten, warmherzigen, verträumten Freund zurück. 

„Du…“, wiederholte Murdock, beide Hände auf Face‘ Schultern legend. „…und ich…“

Er wartete darauf, dass mehr kam – aber es blieb bei diesen Worten. Murdock starrte ihn einfach nur an und langsam begann Face sich unbehaglich zu fühlen. „So nahe kommt mir normalerweise nur jemand, der mich küssen will“, flachste er, um die Anspannung zu brechen. 

Murdock zuckte zurück als hätte er sich an ihm verbrannt, wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und rannte in Richtung Haus als wäre der Teufel selbst hinter ihm her.

 

###

 

Er starrte die Bücher auf seinem Kopfkissen an - eine Neufassung des Boots-and-Bikinis-Drehbuchs und ein Buch über Computer, aber Face‘ Gedanken waren weder bei dem einen noch dem anderen. Was hatte er am Strand so schlimmes gesagt? 

Als er zurück ins Haus gegangen war, saß Murdock zwischen BA und Hannibal am Tisch und befand sich mitten in einer Geschichte über die Hotdogs, die es im Krankenhaus zu essen gab und über ihre vermeintliche Herkunft, die er irgendwo südlich der Wega ansiedelte. Irgendwo zwischen als Hotdog Brötchen getarnten Raumschiffen und der Serie „Invasion von der Wega“ an die sich Face noch verschwommen aus seiner Kindheit erinnerte, klinkte er sich aus der Unterhaltung aus. Vor allem als Hannibal über die außerirdischen Monster zu sprechen begann, die er gespielt hatte und BA sich darüber beklagte, dass sie ihm den Appetit verdarben, während er sich durch einen Berg Essen arbeitete, der ausreichte eine Familie satt zu machen. 

Der angedrohte „Abwasch“ nahm keine zwei Minuten in Anspruch, denn Hannibal hatte den Tisch mit dem Plastikgeschirr und –besteck gedeckt, die Face in weiser Voraussicht (und um das Porzellan seines ahnungslosen „Vermieters“ zu schonen) besorgt hatte. Sie landeten im Müll und das restliche Essen im Kühlschrank. Der Grill konnte warten.

Anschließend nahm Hannibal Murdock mit auf eine Runde durch die Nachbarschaft (weniger wegen der MPs, als um sich anzusehen, wo sich Murdock das Fahrrad geliehen hatte…) und BA fuhr in die Stadt, um seine Mutter in Chicago anzurufen. Das ließ Face mit nichts anderem zu tun, als sich in sein Zimmer zu verziehen und sich seine eigene Unterhaltung zu suchen. Er duschte, zog sich um und holte die Bücher aus seiner Tasche.

Eine Weile später hörte er den Van, als BA zurückkam. Kurz darauf wurde in der Küche unter ihm rumort. Vermutlich hatte Mrs. Baracus ihren kleinen Jungen daran erinnert, dass er nicht vergessen sollte, ordentlich zu essen. Nun, wenn er danach schlecht schlafen sollte, war das Hannibals Problem. Die beiden teilten sich das Gästezimmer. Der Colonel schlief für gewöhnlich durch Unwetter, Erdbeben und BAs Schnarchen. 

Murdock zog es vor, auf der Couch zu schlafen, obwohl Face ihm das zweite Bett neben seinem im Hauptschlafzimmer angeboten hatte. Er sagte etwas von einem Woody Woodpecker Marathon, den er auf keinen Fall verpassen wollte.

Als er aufstand und das Fenster öffnete, um frische Luft in den Raum zu lassen, hörte Face Hannibals Stimme direkt unter sich. Die beiden waren von ihrer Patrouille durch die Nachbarschaft offenbar zurückgekehrt. 

Face trat einen Schritt zur Seite, so dass er nicht zu sehen war, wenn jemand von unten hochsehen würde und lauschte. Vielleicht kam er so dahinter, um was es ging. Er lauschte so angestrengt, dass er unwillkürlich den Atem anhielt. Murdocks Stimme driftete so deutlich zu ihm hoch als stünde der Pilot nur ein oder zwei Schritte von ihm entfernt.

„Ich weiß nicht, was es ist... aber wenn ich ihn sehe... ich will es ihm sagen. Was er mir bedeutet. Dass ich ihn liebe.“

Ihn? Hatte Murdock eben gesagt… Face schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte sich bestimmt verhört. 

„Murdock...“, begann Hannibal.

Es war so still, dass Face das Klicken seines Feuerzeugs hören konnte als der Colonel seine Zigarre anzündete. 

„Seit ich es dir gesagt habe. Ich wusste, es wäre besser gewesen den Mund zu halten.“

Er hatte doch gewusst, dass Hannibal mehr darüber wusste, was mit dem Piloten vorging!

„Vielleicht bin ich die falsche Person um dieses Gespräch zu führen, Murdock. Du solltest mit Face sprechen.“

Mit ihm? Wieso?

„Nein. Nein, niemals. Hannibal, du darfst ihm nichts sagen. Er wird mich nie wieder sehen wollen.“

Murdock klang beinahe… panisch. 

„Ist es so besser? Er denkt, du bist immer noch wütend auf ihn, wegen der Sache auf dem Parkplatz. Und er macht sich Sorgen um dich. Dachtest du wirklich, es fällt ihm nicht auf, dass du dich ihm gegenüber anders als sonst benimmst?“

Moment… was? Face trat vom Fenster weg. Von was redete Murdock? Er lachte – ein trockenes, ungläubiges Lachen. 

Er hatte schon… Anträge von Männern bekommen, sicher, in Bars und Clubs, im Umkleideraum eines Sportvereins in dem er beruflich gewesen war, aber ohne sich je etwas dabei zu denken. Im Grunde war es schmeichelhaft.

Aber Murdock…?

Sicher, Murdocks Sexualität war ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln für ihn – sofern er überhaupt darüber nachdachte. Er hatte ihn mit Frauen gesehen, aber immer gedacht, dass die Tatsache, dass er… verrückt war, in einer Psychiatrie lebte, mit Socken sprach… verhinderte, dass mehr daraus wurde. Und nicht weil… Murdock… offenbar… in ihn… verliebt war?

Die Stimmen draußen waren verstummt, und Face hörte Schritte, die Treppe hoch und an seinem Schlafzimmer vorbei. Er schloss hastig das Fenster und setzte sich aufs Bett, für den Fall, dass Hannibal zu ihm rein sah, doch die Tür blieb geschlossen.

In der Ferne war wie ein Echo auf seine Gedanken das manische Gelächter von Woody Woodpecker zu hören, dann drehte Murdock unten im Wohnzimmer die Lautstärke des Fernsehers herunter und es war wieder still. 

Sollte er hinuntergehen, mit ihm sprechen? Worüber? Über etwas, das er heimlich belauscht hatte und das er vermutlich total aus dem Zusammenhang riss? Oder komplett missverstanden hatte?

Nein, was er brauchte, war ein Date. Oder zumindest die Aussicht darauf. 

Face griff nach dem Telefon, sein mentales, kleines schwarzes Büchlein durchblätternd und wählte nach kurzem Überlegen eine Nummer. 

Es klingelte ein paar Mal, dann meldete sich eine Frauenstimme. 

Face lächelte, als stünde sie direkt vor ihm. „Rena? Hier ist Temp. Rufe ich zu spät an?“ 

Er nahm auf der Bettkante Platz, kämmte sich mit den Fingern der freien Hand durch die Haare, während er Rena lauschte, die ihm erzählte, dass er sie nicht geweckt hatte. Rena war ein Model und gerade von der Aftershow-Party zurück gekommen. 

„Ich finde auch, wir haben uns so gut verstanden, beim Frühstück im Fashion Café.“ Er hatte sie angesprochen, während er darauf wartete, dass ihm der Kellner seinen Kaffee brachte. Hatte sie gefragt, ob es der Wahrheit entspricht, dass Fotomodelle nichts essen dürfen – angesichts dessen, dass ihr ganzes Frühstück aus einer Tasse schwarzen Kaffees zu bestehen schien, nicht unberechtigt. Sie gerieten ins Gespräch und bevor Face‘ Kaffee kalt war, hatte er ihre Telefonnummer. Und Renas Versprechen, ihn zum Abendessen einzuladen, wenn er das nächste Mal in der Stadt war. Er hatte ihr erzählt er arbeite in einer Computerfirma mit Hauptsitz in New York und damit angedeutet, dass er ebenfalls dort lebte, aber von Zeit zu Zeit zu ihrer Zweigniederlassung in Los Angeles geschickt wurde. 

Das Telefon in der Hand – hier gab es noch kein modernes, tragbares Telefon, aber das Kabel war lang und ringelte sich wie eine sehr dünne Schlange durch den Raum - stand er wieder auf, um aus dem Fenster zu sehen. 

Hatte er sich nur eingebildet, dass er den Fernseher hörte? Das war eindeutig die schlaksige Figur des Piloten, die er an der Wasserlinie sah. Warum stand Murdock da unten und starrte aufs Meer hinaus als überlege er sich, in sein ursprüngliches Element zurück zu kehren? 

Er bemerkte, dass Rena verstummt war und wandte dem Fenster den Rücken zu. „Ich bin Ende der Woche wieder in der Stadt und ich dachte, ich komme auf dein Angebot zurück, mir ein Abendessen zu kochen.“ Er sah sich selbst im Spiegel an der gegenüberliegenden Wand und bemerkte, dass er die Stirn runzelte. „Nein, das ist absolut kein Problem, dass du zur Zeit in Santa Barbara arbeitest“, antwortete er, nur mit halber Sache bei der komplizierten Terminplanung des Models. „Rena, ich habe eine großartige Idee. Ich mache am Freitag früher Schluss, zum Teufel mit den vielen Überstunden und fahre zu dir nach Santa Barbara. Ich kenne da ein großartiges Country-Inn-Hotel, sehr gemütlich. Genau das richtige, um sich näher kennen zu lernen.“ Er wusste, dass er Rena an der Angel hatte. „Sehr romantisch“, setzte er hinzu, die Stimme verschwörerisch gesenkt. „Es wurde mir von einem Freund empfohlen, der dort seine Flitterwochen verbracht hat. Dreimal.“ Rena lachte und Face grinste. 

Ein wenig abschließendes Geplänkel und er legte den Hörer auf, stellte das Telefon an seinen Platz zurück. 

Das mit Rena klang nach einer guten Sache. Sie war beschäftigt, er war beschäftigt und sie konnten sich unverbindlich treffen, wann immer sie Zeit fanden. Unwillkürlich ging er zurück zum Fenster, aber der Strandabschnitt, den er von hier aus sehen konnte, war leer. Vielleicht war auch Murdock endlich schlafen gegangen, oder saß zumindest wieder vor dem Fernseher. 

Er sollte ebenfalls ins Bett gehen. Wer wusste, ob Hannibal nicht auf die perverse Idee kam, sie morgens um fünf aus den Federn zu werfen. Er konnte damit leben, wenn sie einen Job zu erledigen hatten, aber nicht wenn sie Urlaub machten. Oder welche Version davon auch immer für das A-Team möglich war.

Als er das Kissen unter seinem Kopf zurecht boxte, verspürte er plötzlich ein unerwartetes Gefühl von Verlust – als hätte er etwas verloren, von dem er bis zu diesem Augenblick nicht wusste, dass er es besaß. Das war völliger, sentimentaler Unsinn. Sie waren alle hier, in Sicherheit. Murdock befand sich ein Stockwerk unter ihm und plünderte vermutlich eben den Kühlschrank oder sah sich mit Billy alte schwarzweiße Filme an. Es war alles genau so, wie es sein sollte. Ein paar Gesprächsfetzen änderten gar nichts.

Trotzdem lag Face noch lange wach und starrte gedankenverloren an die Decke. 

 

###

 

„Mann, das ist nicht richtig mit Murdock.“ BA saß auf seinem Bett, ein großes Glas Milch in der Hand. „Was er über Face sagt.“ Der große Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wusste, dass in seinem Gehirn etwas nicht richtig ist, aber das...“

Hannibal erinnerte sich daran, dass die Fenster der Küche offenstanden, um die kühle Nachtluft ins Haus zu lassen, als sie zurückkamen. BA hatte vermutlich einen Teil seines Gesprächs mit Murdock mit angehört, als er kam um sich die Milch zu holen. 

„Murdocks Kopf ist in Ordnung – soweit er das jemals war“, sagte der Colonel ruhig. „Nun BA, wir verstehen vielleicht seine Gefühle für Face nicht, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass sie falsch oder nicht echt sind.“

BA schnaubte. „Als bräuchten wir noch mehr Beweis, dass der Spinner nicht richtig im Kopf ist“, sagte er. „Geht er hin und verliebt sich ausgerechnet in Face. Faceman liebt niemanden. Er wird dem Schwachkopf nur wehtun.“

Hannibal sah ihn an – er hatte den gleichen Fehler gemacht wie viele vor ihm, er hatte BA unterschätzt. „Lass uns schlafen gehen, es ist spät genug“, sagte er nur.

 

Ende


End file.
